mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Needless Things
Synopsis A mystical shop ran by an animated scarecrow, Patchwork Jack. Though the shop itself seems to remain the same, entrances to the shop have popped up in multiple places on the Yharnum Peninsula - all leading into the exact same building. Patchwork Jack sells items that are either particularly useless or have a significant detriment to counteract any usefulness an item may have. Available Items * Glass Porcupine - Glass Porcupine. It's quills can easily be broken off and will regrow after 1 hour. Broken quills disappear after one hour. (Purchased) * Ring of Gaseous Form - When worn, the ring becomes gaseous and escapes the wearer's finger. * Solar Powered Torch - a torch that only works in direct sunlight * Hairbrush of Vanity - user can easily style hair. * Wand of Awkward Interruptions - Summons disembodied voices, loud events, or other sounds to interrupt the target's speech. * Helm of Encouragement - When worn, the helmet provides positive feedback to the wearer * Non-Magical Sword - a sword incapable of holding magic. * Emperor's Robes - An invisible set of mage armor, visible to anyone with a combined WIS and INT score of 32. * Thief's Ring of Karma - a ring allowing the wearer to swap rings with a target. The victim knows the switch has been made. * Locket of Friendship - a pair of lockets causing both bearers to be under the effects of the friend's spell for 1 hour. * Avon Monkey - a pewter status of a monkey with a briefcase. User can cause the target to believe the statue is extremely valuable and will sell/trade anything to have it. After 1 minute the buyer realizes what has happened. * Dwarf's Bane - a metal mug that turns any beverage into a non-alcoholic drink. * Shirt of Pants - The wearer always seems to be wearing pants, even when they are not (Wearer is immune to the nudity condition). * Pants of Bow chi-chi Wow wow - With the command phrase/gesture, the pants will explode off of the wearer. * Mantle of Ostentatious - a garishly vibrant sent of shoulder pads. Cause birds to appear whenever the wearer opens anything. The wearer is also permanently under the effects of feather fall, even for short distance falls, like stairs. * Amulet of Opposite Emotions - wearer always appears to be expressing the opposite emotion of what they are feeling. * Gloves of Echo - a set of mime gloves cause all sound the wearer makes to be delayed by 6 seconds (1 round) * Vest of Visibility - a tacky and colorful vest prevents the wearer from becoming invisible * Lantern of Alertness - This lantern screams when it notices something. * Umbrella of Lies - a colorful umbrella prevents anyone underneath it from telling the truth * Belt of Weight loss - wearer is under the effects of a weak fly spell, making them 10 pounds lighter. * Idol of time inversion a small hourglass statue. Any attempts to touch the statue fail, as the event is rewound to prevent the touching. * Soup Stone - When this small stone is placed in any soup-food, grants a bonus to convince others the soup has more nourishment. * Zultan Fortune Telling Machine - An oracle, trapped in a sound proof chamber. Once a week, a user can insert 5gp to ask the oracle a yes or no question, which he will answer with a shake of his head. * Coat of Arms - When activated, 1d12 arms appear from the coat. The wearer has no control over the arms. The arms are from all manner of species and races. * Glasses of Genre Switching - the wearer can see the world through various genres. * Helmet of Drop Bear Protection - a spiked helmet. * Non-Returning Boomerang Dagger - When thrown, this dagger does not return. * Circlet of the Spammer - Allows the user to cast Sending spell 1/day. the message goes out to the target and 2D20 other targets, who also have the ability to reply. * Cape of the Hero (5-pack) - a cape that always flaps in the is always in the wind. Known Locations Sunken Aerie, Dunwich Marsh, The Traveling Tankard